yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 175
Battle Royal! Judai VS Johan VS Fujiwara, is the one hundred and seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Nightshroud begins a Battle Royal with Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson, attempting to turn Jesse against Jaden. Jaden vows to save Yusuke Fujiwara from Nightshroud on behalf of Honest. Summary After Nightshroud's defeat of Atticus Rhodes, the Trueman clones move away, allowing Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson to step forward. Honest appears beside Jaden and is glad that his "master" Yusuke Fujiwara is alive. Jaden promises to save Fujiwara from Nightshroud and activates his Duel Disk. Jesse steps in to aide Jaden, and Nightshroud accepts his involvement on the condition that they play the duel as a Battle Royal. No players may attack on their first turn, so each player Summons a monster and begins Setting cards. Jaden comments that the last time he and Jesse dueled together was the the conflict against Yubel and Jesse says he'll never forget that duel, as it gave him the power of the "Rainbow Dragon". Nightshroud plays "Clear World" and four crystals appear above as the field is transformed into plains of darkness and the Trueman clones disappear. This card will inflict negative effects to each player depending on the attribute of monster they have face-up. However, Nightshroud's "Clear" monsters are treated as having no attribute, so the card only affects his opponents. Nightshroud reveals that a player that controls an EARTH-attribute monster must destroy one of his monsters during his End Phase, and a player with a WATER-attribute monster must discard a card during their End Phase. Jesse plays "Trap Strap", allowing Jaden to Set his "A Hero Emerges" card after activating it, and Special Summoning "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to his field. Nightshroud reveals that a player with a WIND-attribute monster on the field cannot activate any Spell Cards. Knowing that Jaden may be able to resist by using Yubel's powers, Nightshroud reads Jesse's mind, attempting find his darkness of heart to exploit it in an attempt to get him turn on Jaden. However, he is unable to, as the Crystal Beasts and "Rainbow Dragon" block his mental path. However, he makes out a shadowed figure in the background - that of Jaden. Nightshroud determines that Jesse's darkness is that he wants to defeat Jaden in a duel. Nightshroud states that Jaden and Jesse are very similiar, and when they combine their powers, they can nearly create miracles. He says that this battle royal is Jesse's chance to defeat Jaden. Jesse admits that he does wish to defeat Jaden, and Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", using it's effect to attack Jaden directly. Jaden counters with "Damage Interest", giving Jesse back twice the damage he inflicted, while Jesse chains "Damage Capture", increasing "Sapphire Pegasus'" attack points by the amount of damage he took. However, Jesse uses it to attack "Clear Rage Golem", much to Nightshroud's shock. He explains that yes, he does want to defeat Jaden, but that isn't necessarily darkness, it's just something any duelist would want. Jaden agrees that he would also like to defeat Jesse, but now is not the time. Jaden and Jesse continue to work together to thwart Nightshroud's strategies, even finding ways to turn "Clear World"s" negative effects into advantages. Though Jesse wants to defeat Jaden, he aides him to defeat Nightshroud first, in order to repay Jaden for saving him from Yubel, specifically the explosion caused by "Thousand Buster". Jesse helps Jaden Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Jaden uses it and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to successfully reduces Nightshroud Life Points to 800. Honest again begs Jaden to save Fujiwara, and Nightshroud counter by Summoning "Clear Vice Dragon" - the monster he used to defeat Atticus. Featured Duel Nightshroud's turn * Summons "Clear Phantom" (1200/1400) in attack position. * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Summons "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" (600/2000) in defense position. * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in attack position. * Sets two cards. Nightshroud's turn * Activates Field Spell Card "Clear World", which will inflict a negative effect to each player depending on the attribute of the monsters they have face-up. Nightshroud's "Clear" monsters are treated as having no attribute, so he is in unaffected. * Summons "Clear Rage Golem" (1600/1800) in attack position. * Attacks "Wildheart" with "Clear Phantom" (Nightshroud 3700), activating it's effect to destroy "Wildheart" and force him to discard "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Neos" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. * Attacks directly with "Clear Rage Golem", but Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in defense position. * Jesse activates his face-down "Trap Strap", allowing Jaden to re-Set his Trap Card and allowing Jesse to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) from his Deck in attack position, whose own effect Jesse uses to place "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. * A replay occurs, and Nightshroud opts not to attack. * Activates his face-down "Clear Wall", which makes his attack position "Clear" monsters immune to destruction in battle, and from Battle Damage of less than 1000. Should he take more than 1000 damage in an attack, he may destroy "Clear Wall" to negate the damage. Jesse's turn * Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in attack position. * Halves it's attack to attack Jaden directly (Jaden 3400). * Jaden activates his face-down "Damage Interest", inflicting twice the amount of damage he received to Jesse (Jesse 2800). Jesse chains "Damage Capture", increasing "Sapphire Pegasus'" attack points by the amount of damage he received for the duration of the turn, to 3000. * Attacks "Clear Rage Golem" with "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", with Nightshroud destroying "Clear Wall" to negate the damage. * Sets two cards. * During the End Phase, "Clear World" forces Jesse to destroy one of his face-up monsters, since he has a face-up EARTH-attribute monster ("Amethyst Cat"). Jesse chooses to destroy "Amethyst Cat", which moves to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He also must discard one card since he has the WATER-attribute "Emerald Tortoise" on his field. He discards "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle". Jaden's turn * Switches "Clayman" to attack position. * Jesse activates "Sapphire Revival", Special Summoning "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) from Jaden's Graveyard and Summoning a "Crystal Beast" with defense equal to the attack of the Summoned monster to his field. He Special Summons "Cobalt Eagle" (1400/1200) from his Graveyard. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing his "Burstinatrix" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200). As it is a WIND-attribute monster, Jaden cannot activate Spell Cards due to "Clear World". * Attacks "Clear Rage Golem" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (Nightshroud 3200), with it's effect inflicting damage to Nightshroud equal to his destroyed monster's attack points (Nightshroud 1600). * Attacks directly with "Clayman" (Nightshroud 800). * During his End Phase, "Clear World" forces him to destroy a monster on his field since he has the EARTH-attribute "Clayman" face-up. He chooses to destroy "Clayman". Nightshroud's turn * Activates "Clear Sacrifice", removing "Clear Phantom" and "Clear Rage Golem" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Clear Vice Dragon" (0/0) without Tribute in attack position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Clear World's" effect for WIND-attribute monsters is that one must pay 500 Life Points to activate a Spell Card, it does disallow them entirely. Its effect for EARTH-attribute monsters requires one to destroy a defense position monster during one's Standby Phase, not any monster during their End Phase.